The Promise
by Yuki Arisa
Summary: "Kupegang janjimu, Nanas." /shonen-ai/6918/one-shot/


**The Promise**

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

Warning : Shonen-ai (6918), OOC deh kayaknya err, typo(s), etc. **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Hello fandom KHR, I'm newbie here huahaha /kicked. I know I'm suck at writing fanfiction, but I've tried my best /sobs. Setting-nya diambil pas habis Kokuyou Arc, tapi rada dibedain dikit gitu hehe. Happy reading all~ /naik elang.

-#6918#-

"Mukuro..."

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut _Cloud Guardian_ milik Vongola. Di dalam sebuah ruang komite Nami-chuu itulah Hibari menyebutkan nama _Mist Guardian_ dengan setengah berbisik, sambil menatap langit biru yang berhiaskan awan putih lewat jendela.

"...Apa-apaan—"

Tersadar dari kata 'Mukuro' yang baru saja ia katakan, Hibari memutar kursinya dan kembali menghadap meja besar dengan setumpuk kertas di atasnya, lalu mulai menandatangani kertas-kertas itu satu-persatu.

Dia rindu dengan Mukuro? Ha. Tidak mungkin. Tentu saja dia merasa terganggu ketika melihat Mukuro dengan rambut nanasnya itu seenaknya masuk ke ruangannya dengan senyum licik dan mulai ber-_kufufu_-ria. Dengan melihatnya seperti itu saja rasanya ia ingin menonjok perut lelaki nanas tersebut dengan tonfanya. Apalagi jika Mukuro mulai mengucapkan kata-kata menjijikkan seperti _'Ti amo, Kyoya' _atau _'I always be here only for you, my skylark'_, maka dia tidak akan segan-segan menghantam tonfanya ke Mukuro.

Memang dengan tidak adanya Mukuro begitu damai terasa oleh Hibari. Tidak ada rambut nanas, tidak ada 'kufufu', tidak ada rayuan gombal, tidak ada Mukuro. Seharusnya dia bersyukur Mukuro tidak datang. Tapi yang dia rasakan justru berbeda.

Hibari meletakkan kembali pulpennya, padahal baru saja ia menandatangani enam kertas dari berpuluh-puluh kertas yang harus ditandatangani. Hibari menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian sebulan yang lalu. Ah, dia ingat betul itu saat terakhir kali Mukuro datang ke ruangannya.

-#6918#-

Saat itu Hibari sedang mengerjakan laporan untuk diserahkan pada Kepala Sekolah, dan tiba-tiba saja dari belakang, secara bersamaan tangan kiri dan kanan milik seseorang melingkar di pinggang Hibari. Sontak Hibari menepis kedua tangan itu. Dia terlalu malas untuk mengambil tonfanya yang ia letakkan di atas meja karena sedang berkonsentrasi pada laptopnya, mengerjakan laporan.

"Oya oya. Ucapan selamat datang yang indah, Kyoya."

"..."

"Sedang apa, _my Kyoya_?"

"..."

"Kufufufu. Serius sekali mengerjakannya."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

Iris kelabu bertemu iris _heterochromia_. Yang iris kelabu menatap tajam, sedangkan yang iris biru-merah terdiam, tetapi tidak berlangsung lama. Senyumnya yang terkesan licik itu terkembang.

"Oya. Seperti biasa, tatapan yang menyeramkan. Kufufu"

Mukuro mengeratkan lagi pelukannya pada pinggang Hibari, tetapi Hibari tidak menggubrisnya. Hibari tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya yang sejak tadi belum selesai. Masa bodoh Mukuro berbicara dengannya atau memeluknya. Yang penting laporan harus selesai hari ini.

"Kyoya, kalau aku pergi meninggalkanmu, apa kau akan rindu padaku?"

'_Apa-apaan nanas yang satu ini. Tiba-tiba membicarakan hal yang tidak penting'_. Hibari tetap mengerjakan laporan itu, membiarkan Mukuro terus berbicara, sampai akhirnya tangannya berhenti mengetikkan serangkaian kata-kata pada laptopnya ketika Mukuro tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Mukuro meminta lebih, ia memasukkan lidahnya dengan paksa. Adu lidah pun tak dapat dielakkan, mengingat kedua lelaki tersebut sama-sama mempunyai sifat tidak ingin kalah.

"Hmpf—ah!"

Ciuman itu terhenti. Cairan berwarna merah, darah segar, keluar dari sela-sela bibir _Mist Guardian_. Kali ini Mukuro kalah.

"...Kamikorosu."

"Kau sudah _menggigitku_, Kyoya. Oya. Akhirnya kau bicara padaku juga."

"Kembalikan tonfaku, Nanas."

"Oya? Ketahuan, ya? Kufufu."

Senyum licik itu terpampang lagi di wajahnya. Tangannya yang tidak lagi memeluk pinggang ramping _Cloud Guardian_, kini memegang sepasang tonfa yang sudah jelas milik siapa. Hibari menggebrak meja, berdiri, dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mukuro. Terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa dia merasa _sangat_ terganggu.

"Kembalikan sekarang juga."

"Kufufufu. Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Aku bilang kembalikan."

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Kyoya."

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

"Kufufu. Pilihan kalimat yang pintar, _my skylark_."

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau mendengarkanku."

Seketika raut wajah Mukuro yang tadinya terlihat seperti sedang mempermainkan Hibari, berubah menjadi serius, menatap lekat Hibari. Tonfanya ia letakkan di atas meja kerja Hibari, kedua tangannya mencengkram kedua bahu Hibari, memaksa pemilik iris kelabu itu menatapnya agar ia tahu bahwa Mukuro tidak sedang bercanda. Ekspresi Hibari tetap datar, tetapi jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Baiklah. Cepat katakan."

Tangan Mukuro berpindah ke punggung Hibari, mendorong Hibari pelan ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan itu terasa begitu erat. _'Perasaan apa ini?'_ Hibari merasa pelukan ini berbeda. Pelukannya terasa begitu semu, seakan orang yang memeluknya perlahan akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"_I'll always and forever love you, Kyoya._"

Mukuro mengeratkan pelukannya. Tubuhnya perlahan menghilang seperti kabut, dia menyadari itu. Biarkanlah dia memeluk orang yang dicintainya hingga dia_ menghilang_.

"...Ilusi?"

"Maafkan aku, Kyoya."

Hibari diam. Hanya hatinya yang berbicara, _'Jadi selama ini aku berbicara dengan ilusi? Yang memelukku itu ilusi? Bibir yang menciumku tadi juga ilusi?'_

"Aku juga ingin bertemu langsung denganmu, tapi... tidak bisa."

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Hibari.

"Maafkan aku, Kyoya. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. Tanyakan pada Sawada Tsunayoshi jika kau ingin me—"

"Mukuro, yang aku cintai itu ilusi?"

"...Kyoya?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku,_ herbivore_," tanpa sadar Hibari mendekapkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mukuro tidak bisa melihat wajah Hibari yang diwarnai rona kemerahan, tetapi dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Hibari yang berdegup keras.

Mukuro tersenyum lembut, membelai rambut hitam milik pria yang lebih pendek darinya, "Yang kau cintai itu Rokudou Mukuro. Bukan _ilusi milik_ Rokudou Mukuro."

"Mukuro?"

"Ya, Kyoya?"

"Apa kau akan kembali?"

Hibari tahu sangat memalukan baginya dan harga dirinya untuk memeluk erat seorang _herbivore_, apalagi Rokudou Mukuro. Ditambah lagi ia baru saja secara tidak langsung mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Mukuro. Sifat yang sangat bertentangan dengan sifat _carnivore_, eh? _Who cares_. Lagipula dia hanya menunjukkan sifat _herbivore_-nya itu sekali itu saja. Dan tak akan pernah lagi...mungkin.

"_Of course, my dearest Kyoya. I promise."_

Telapak tangan kanan Mukuro membelai pipi Hibari, sementara itu senyumnya masih terlukis di wajahnya. Dikecupnya kening Hibari lembut, dan perlahan dia menghilang, seutuhnya.

Belaian lembut di rambutnya tidak terasa lagi. Kecupan dari bibir Mukuro juga sudah menghilang. Apakah dia akan kembali lagi? Apakah dia akan masuk ke ruangan Hibari lagi dan mengganggunya? Apakah dia akan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dengan memeluk Hibari lagi? Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan seorang Hibari pun tidak tahu.

-#6918#-

"Sebulan yang lalu, ya..."

Hibari menggumam sambil menatap kosong kertas yang akan ditandatanganinya, bertopang dagu. Sebulan yang lalu Mukuro seenaknya datang ke ruangannya pada hari secerah hari ini, mengganggunya mengerjakan laporan penting, dan akhirnya gara-gara kepala nanas itu dia terlambat memberikan laporan itu kepada Kepala Sekolah.

Hibari sudah mengetahui alasan kenapa Mukuro tidak bisa dan mungkin tidak akan menemuinya lagi. Vendicare... Mukuro akan dipenjarakan di tempat itu selamanya. Mengejutkan, memang. Tapi itulah hukum mafia, tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Padahal baru saja setelah insiden yang terjadi di Kokuyou, Mukuro mulai menjalin hubungan dengan Hibari. Walaupun Hibari sendiri tidak mengakui hubungan itu, sih.

Sudah merasa cukup bernostalgia tentang Mukuro, ia pun melanjutkan menandatangani kertas-kertas yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Kupegang janjimu, Nanas."

-#6918#-

...OOC PARAH HAHA /. Hibari dan Mukuro yang gantengnya maut, maafkan daku yey ;_; Readers juga yang baca sampe abis maafkan daku yaaa fict-nya apabanget ;_; btw seriously, ane rada getek aja gitu baca fanfict ini =w= #pret. Mind to review? ._. #krik #bubar


End file.
